


【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（番外一）

by YTDMJ1



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 旧剑all
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTDMJ1/pseuds/YTDMJ1





	【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（番外一）

真的是巨型私设和ooc。

#震惊！圆桌骑士赎罪竟是肉偿#  
#论筋力A、耐久A+和龙性本淫加在一起会产生什么样的效果#

 

高大沉默的黑骑士寸步不离地紧紧护着他的王，打起十二分的精神挡住身边年轻姑娘们此起彼伏的疯狂尖叫和各种各样被扔过来的小东西。

而他尽心尽力护住的人，正套着宽松的衬衣，顶着金灿灿的呆毛，在他的保护下在汹涌的人流中悠哉悠哉地迈着大长腿，还时不时抬头温柔地笑笑，给本就骚乱的人群再添一把火，“王子殿下啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”之类的呐喊简直要突破天际。

可怜的骑士心力交瘁，忧郁而无奈地在心底叹了口气。

 

与王在冠位时间神殿重逢之初，兰斯洛特以为求得王降罪的前置阻碍只是圆桌之间的内部竞争，最多也就是再加上罗马剑帝和狮心王理查，而对此他还是很有自信的。结果几天下来，骑士们惊讶地发现，很多从者遇见王都是一副熟稔的样子，比如那位温柔恬静的长发女武神，比如日常倒霉的蓝发Lancer，再比如极受御主青睐的大英雄，等等。

但除了这些本身与王有过因缘的从者，更多的其实是慕名而来的英灵。比如，长相酷似阿尔托莉雅的罗马皇帝，看见王的瞬间就双眼闪亮地脱口而出“余要把汝纳入余的后宫之中”这种危险发言；又比如，那位“作为龙种的品德为下位中的下位中的下位”的龙女，少女心和恋爱脑同时爆发，不管不顾非要高歌一曲，兴奋得尾巴啪啪乱甩，在地上拍出大片大片不规则的蛛网般的裂痕。

最头疼的是，御主也会偶尔加入到这种种疯狂且令人难以置信的行为中——不，如果不是她不得不肝火种肝材料肝活动，想来她是十分乐意全程参与的。

于是忠诚的骑士们首先对自家王的高人气感到无比骄傲，然后果断把这些人全都扔了出去，坚决捍卫王的所有权。

但这种情况显然只能暂时抑制。圆桌的诸位心中都警铃大作，清醒地意识到了失宠的危机，尤其是其中还有两个最难搞的古代王——

一个成天拉着王打游戏看漫画刷小说，偶尔还一起出去飙车，输了又死不承认，摆出一张恼羞成怒的脸迅速掏出王财炸掉游戏机销毁证据；而另一个虽然一直宅在他自己的神殿里，但王要是避着不见他，他就会非常生气，并且极大概率会掏出坟头。

多方因素错综复杂，在王几次夜不归宿之后，情况日益恶化，阿尔托莉雅又完全一副状况外的样子，连最温和的贝狄威尔卿都感到了无法言喻的焦躁，矛盾一路升温，空气中都若有若无地弥漫起火药味，随时可能爆发。

 

然后……曾经的圆桌首席措手不及地遭到了王的突袭。

 

少年模样的骑士王凝视着他，表情认真，语气严肃，恍如卡美洛的王正高踞王座之上向侍奉他的骑士下达某些关乎王朝兴亡的重要命令——

“梅林被挂在助战上了。”

“来找我打游戏的吉尔伽美什被扔给阿尔托莉雅了。”

“高文和莫德雷德已经塞进厨房了。”

“崔斯坦卿和贝狄威尔卿还没有回来。”

然后他顿了顿，微笑起来。

清浅的笑意缓慢地充盈在那双平静温和的碧眸里，连唇角勾起的弧度都仍是他记忆中的模样。

——“所以，我们走吧，兰斯。”

 

那时年轻的圆桌之王正如日中天。

十二场战役连战连胜，众叛亲离的末路远在天边。

 

兰斯洛特怔怔看着他的王，神色恍惚，心脏不受控制地狂跳起来，汹涌的情感充斥全身，把他牢牢钉在原地动弹不得。

简简单单的一句“兰斯”，轻松勾起了他拼命压抑的渴望。他死死拽着理智，在脑海中警告自己，那称呼属于一切尚未发生之前荣耀而高洁的湖上骑士，而不是如今这个堕落疯狂的他——

但深埋心底的记忆依然无法控制地因为眼前这个人而鲜艳起来。

那些他以为已在他悲凉的后半生中反复咀嚼至苍白的过往。

那些大片大片的空白和模糊的片段。

那些躲在无人处对自己重复了千百遍直到最后心如死灰的事实。

心底沸腾的渴望叫嚣着想要冲破束缚去靠近亚瑟，但臌胀的喜悦与悲哀从心底溢出来，交错蔓延织出密不透风的网牢牢束缚住他，心底滚烫四肢却冰凉。

恍若隔世的亲昵熟悉到刻入骨血，但刻骨的烙印也同样铭刻着亲手毁掉这一切的罪行。他早已没有资格再如过去那般亲密无间地回应他的王。

但他的挣扎，他的痛苦，他自我放逐的绝望和无望的爱，就如曾经拼命掩藏的爱意和痴迷一般——

从来逃不出那双苍翠如森林的碧眸。

所以，俊美的王正气定神闲地看着他的反应。

发现兰斯洛特终于回神，还温和地附赠了个微笑，平静从容一如往昔，只是眼中明晃晃的四个大字——

 

兴致盎然。

 

——？！

 

红晕直接烧上了骑士的耳根。这表情他太熟悉了。

虽然下意识地联想到了某个方面，但习惯性的隐忍和服从迅速且牢不可破地占据了上风。

王会亲自前来，显然是心中已经有了决断。兰斯洛特没挣扎几秒，还是选择了相信王会赐予他他所期待和渴求的惩罚。

死亡是无解的囚笼。成为英灵后时间再不具有任何意义，过去如烟消散只剩余烬，而未来是满目虚无。背叛与不贞是最深的噩梦，终结了亚瑟王传奇的分裂日夜鞭挞着他的心。千年累积的痛苦与愧疚无处发泄亦无法逃离，而最终结果就是活活把自己逼疯——

但他依然固执地想要赎罪。

什么都好。只要是王亲手赐下，兰斯洛特都甘之如饴。

他等待这惩罚已经太久，久到迷失在漫长的时光中，不惜堕入疯狂以求得片刻的宁静。

于是他自暴自弃地吞下了满腹忐忑，乖乖跟上。

 

 

没有帽子，没有口罩，没有装备任何御主反复叮嘱过的出门必备伪装，就套了一件简单清爽甚至有点松松垮垮的衬衣——

亚瑟就这么领着他精神高度紧张的骑士离开了皑皑风雪中的迦勒底，姿态悠闲得仿佛是去旅游，而不是要解决一个重大的历史遗留问题，关乎他的湖上骑士的心理健康的那种。

街上的人们都惊呆了。几秒的沉寂过后巨大的骚乱在人群中炸开，年轻姑娘们的尖叫格外高亢，几乎被这从天而降的双份的幸福砸晕过去。

高大的湖上骑士默默护住他的王，内心已经能想象出御主接到消息时的表情了。

然而他的王若无其事，泰山崩于前而色不变，淡然地领着他熟练地穿过了一条步行街两座游乐园三栋豪华酒店四条小吃街，沿路还顺手买了苹果糖章鱼烧炒面椰子蛋糕冰棍圣代火鸡等等各色甜食和油炸食品。

然后他们绕了一大圈又回到出发地。

再然后他们重复了以上过程。

再再然后又重复了一遍。

……

 

重复了五遍之后，也有可能是六遍——即使强如兰斯洛特也麻木了，紧绷着的神经陷入了疲惫，无力再保持高度紧张的状态。

也许是熟悉的位置令人不自觉地放松，再加上暗下来的天色造成了一种隔绝般虚幻的安全感。

他站在亚瑟身边，仿佛中间隔着的依然仅仅是君臣尊卑。习惯轻易地扰乱了他的心神，让他压不住地开始胡思乱想，因极近的距离生出些隐秘的欣喜，又夹着苦涩和自我厌恶。

他不知道命运的终焉给亚瑟造成了怎样的伤害，但剑栏的惨烈仍清晰地烙在他心底。面对莫德雷德时他仍会感到愤怒，即使他清楚同为罪人的自己没有资格摆出正义的姿态，更无颜面对那极似王的容貌和尖锐而毫不留情的嘲讽，赤裸裸地揭开他苟延残喘的最后一层遮掩。

圆桌分崩离析不列颠覆灭时他没能陪在亚瑟身边，孤身一人赢下两次圣杯战争的王所经历的一切也让他产生了渐行渐远的陌生。王者的信任本就是极难维系的东西，而同样的错误亚瑟从不会犯两次。

兰斯洛特当然知道亚瑟会原谅他，也并不想惩罚他，但他失去的也许是再也不会得到的信任——

 

可除了请求王施予惩罚，他又能如何呢。

 

属于Berserker暴虐疯狂的魔力躁动起来，冰冷的感觉毒液般渗入全身血液。

 

 

湖上骑士从悲哀中勉强挣脱出来时，入目已经是撒着花瓣的大床，梦幻桃红色的沙发，精致晕黄的吊灯和随处装饰着玫瑰花的房间了。艳粉明红夸张而艳丽，简明地勾勒渲染出直白到粗暴的暧昧与色情，加拉哈德估计都能一眼看出这是什么地方，何况是兰斯洛特——

圆桌骑士们侍寝早已是卡美洛秘而不宣的的事实。

“……王。”他干巴巴地说，耳尖瞬间烧上了红晕，在“您为何会知道这种地方”和“您是如何做到这般迅速地在我反应过来之前抵达此处”之间犹豫不决。但忠诚的骑士已发誓再也不会将剑指向错误的方向，其中自然包括绝不能质疑他的王……任何意义上的质疑。

暖光灯散发着柔和却略显昏暗的光，装着红酒的高脚杯在桌面拖出冗长的阴影。

“本来没打算来这里。”

亚瑟并不解释，径直靠过去吻他，眼中意味不明，似乎带着些微的叹息。

兰斯洛特立刻半蹲了一点，小心地掩饰着动作试图不动声色地降低身高，但还是被亚瑟摁着腰侧敏感地带掐了一把，发出一声有点委屈的闷哼。

是个很浅的吻。

骑士王只是轻轻舔了两口就恶劣地不再深入。但兰斯洛特却觉得一瞬间全身的血液都涌向下腹，战栗贴着脊骨一路乱窜，呼吸不由得粗重起来。

——那是他发誓献上一切侍奉的王啊。

“去洗澡。”

亚瑟的眼神也暗了一些。他抬腿顶上骑士双腿间，不出意外地感受到了硬邦邦的触感，于是满意地把人按进怀里，压着声音凑到他耳边下令，末了还恶劣地用牙齿咬上耳尖，激起一阵轻颤。

兰斯洛特被顶得身形一晃，差点没站稳，紧接着又被吹了一耳朵热气，脸上的温度简直要烧起来。敏感地察觉到亚瑟咬完一口似乎还想再舔舔，他咬住下唇匆匆执行王的旨意，眼神不敢看他，更不敢迟疑，狼狈得几乎算是落荒而逃。

众所周知，骑士王是公正廉洁、笃信正义的贤明王者，是微笑“犹如早晨的阳光般柔和却又闪耀”的“充满光辉的人”。但某种时刻下也存在着例外——

只有在床上，他完全无愧于古代王的身份，是个不折不扣的暴君。平日的温和柔软褪去大半，仅剩的薄薄一层表象之下尽是龙种危险强势的占有欲和侵略性。

而这个秘密目前还只有圆桌的骑士们知道。

 

亚瑟推开浴室门的时机把握得极为精准，一切都刚刚好，朦胧的水汽蒸腾四逸，熏染出一室氤氲的温软，兰斯洛特也刚刚完成了迎接他的准备，无论是心理还是生理——早一点的话他还没能平静下来，晚一点可能胡思乱想起来又陷入煎熬。

但兰斯洛特还是抖了下。即使他潜意识已经比较习惯洗澡的时候被王突袭这种事，又是背对着门口，但只要一想到背后的视线来自亚瑟，浑身赤裸的感觉就犹为明晰，惹得浑身都泛起薄薄的一层红色。

而亚瑟推门进来也没干什么，只是难得有些随意地靠在墙上，看着细小的水珠顺着那具熟悉的身体滑下，看着腰身处劲瘦姣好的弧线，看着他僵硬无措地忍着羞耻，浑身都泛起薄红，强撑了半响最终还是受不住地转过身，湿漉漉带着水汽的紫眸有点哀求地望过来。

这表情实在太过熟悉，即便是历尽世事的王也恍惚了两秒。高洁的第一骑士脸皮薄，却又从来不懂也不舍得拒绝他，于是上了床一向是被按着欺负，亚瑟每每逼得他彻底顾不上羞耻难堪高声尖叫出来还不够，不看到他筋疲力尽哭都哭不出来绝不罢休。

而其间最常见的就是他这副神色。一成微弱的委屈呜咽，余下九成都是温柔无奈的纵容，惯得肆意侵犯他的人越发肆无忌惮，变本加厉地纠缠。

静静看着他的第一骑士熟悉的神色，亚瑟心底软了几分，咽下了已经到嘴边的戏谑，但与之相对的，欲火悄然席卷上来。他面不改色地一步步逼过去，搂住人单手扣上后颈，把他拉下来接吻。

这次可不是清浅的撩拨了。

危险的攻击性沉沉压在眼底，守护不列颠的赤龙毫不留情地在早已属于他的领地攻城掠池，粗暴地舔咬上温软的唇瓣，然后撬开牙关继续深入，唇齿交缠间舌头熟练地扫过上腭，扫荡口腔，强势缠绵地卷着他的舌吸出来吮。

烫热紊乱的呼吸拂在彼此脸上，等到终于分开时兰斯洛特简直觉得自己舌根都要被扯出去，肺里的空气几乎被耗尽了，只能大口大口地喘息，甚至无暇顾及分开时拉出来的暧昧的银丝。

然后他听见亚瑟略显喑哑的声音，带着染上情欲时特有的磁性。

——“跪下。”

 

 

兰斯洛特眼角都被情欲逼出了艳丽的红痕。他前端早早被亲吻和撩拨挑起反应，忍到现在已硬得发胀，在空气里战栗着。但他强忍住叫嚣着翻腾上来的欲望，温顺地跪下去给他的王口交。

做的多了自然就熟练——骑士含住龟头，硕大的性器撑的双颊鼓鼓的，温暖湿热的粘膜费力地紧紧攀附在亚瑟的分身上，灵活的舌头在顶部来回舔弄。频繁的抽插间带出湿润的水色，把嘴唇涂抹得湿滑透亮，来不及咽下的涎水从嘴角流下。他唇舌尽心尽力舔舐着柱身，刻意吸允刺激着顶端，吞不下的部分便用手细腻温柔地抚弄。

亚瑟尺寸惊人的性器快速在他唇齿间抽插，压住舌根，摩擦敏感的腭垂。梅林的紫眸是紫水晶般的晶莹剔透，眼底尽是绚丽的流光，而兰斯洛特的眼睛更像温柔的湖水，仿佛一眼望进了清朗月色下潋滟的波光。现在这湖水雾蒙蒙地遮了一层水汽，眼底也沁着柔和的水光，艰难的吞吐间唾液飞溅，把眼尾的红痕又逼得蔓延了一分。亚瑟把这副模样尽收眼底，轻抚着兰斯洛特的长发的手一时没控制住力道，压住他挺身把自己送得更深。

阴茎撞进喉管，模拟性器的抽插，兰斯洛特突然被按住给他深喉，反射性地收紧喉咙，夹得亚瑟一声闷哼，阴茎又突突跳动着蛮横地胀大几分。

再一次深喉之后兰斯洛特真的受不住了，而折磨着他的这根粗长性器一点要射的意思都没有，他不得不难受地稍稍吐出一些，艰难地咳嗽着后撤。

没等他缓缓，亚瑟已经主动退出了上面这张被他操熟的嘴。一阵天旋地转，兰斯洛特整个人被翻过去卡着腰按在了地上。于是他唯一来得及做的只是双腿大分压低后腰，堪堪用手肘撑住地面趴跪好——

硕大狰狞的巨物凶狠地贯穿了他。

英灵以全盛时期地姿态应召现世，而兰斯洛特的全盛期正是君臣间最疯狂的日子。频繁的性爱让这具修长强健的身体极为敏感，让他闭着眼睛都能描摹出亚瑟分身的形状大小，也让紧致柔软的穴口简单扩张后就变得高热湿软，虽勉勉强强，但还是把成功滚烫粗长的性器吞下了大半。

但亚瑟也同样熟悉兰斯洛特的身体，知道他受的住，突如其来的深插就毫不留情，精准地重重碾在他的敏感点上，立刻逼出一声完全收不住的呜咽，尾音带着拔高的上扬。

被动接受着强势侵犯的耻感、身体最深处被大力劈开的痛楚混着尖锐的快感一路炸到大脑，兰斯洛特浑身的肌肉瞬间绷紧，完美的肌理渗出一层薄汗。但所有本能的戒备防御和被侵犯下意识的反抗都被他自己咬着牙生生压下，努力放松绷紧的身体，把修长柔韧的双腿拉开到最大，甚至主动晃着腰抬高臀部，迎合着身后人的入侵。

亚瑟对他异常的乖顺挑了挑眉，眼神变得噬人而危险。他的湖上骑士好像生怕他操得不爽，简直完全不顾自己的感受。

“这么乖，嗯？”

他轻轻松松掐着兰斯洛特纤瘦的窄腰把高大的男人抱起来按在怀里，也不太想把人翻过来，于是就这么顺势把跪趴变成了后入加骑乘的姿势。

“唔……是，吾王……”兰斯洛特隐忍地压着闷哼小口喘息，姿势变换中又收缩着后穴咬了咬埋在身体深处的火热欲望。

虽然没有迎来预想中的剧烈抽插让他有些茫然，但还是习惯性地认真做出了回应，完全没有意识到自己尽力讨好的举动已经踩上了雷区。又因为接二连三遭到王刻意压低的低音炮轰炸，反应比平时下降了十倍不止，泡在浴室的高温和蒸腾的水汽里昏昏沉沉，也没能及时反应过来这姿势有多危险。

亚瑟下面又被嘬了一口，而且还不是柔嫩肠肉无意识的收缩吸附。一瞬间被绞紧的感觉激得他深吸口气，硬挺的性器上脉搏跳动着又胀大了两分。

骑士王沉默了一下，觉得王者的宽容和胸襟都可以先放一放。于是他四下扫了一眼，随手抽了条领带绑住兰斯洛特的眼睛——天知道这地方为什么准备得如此周全。

然后他简单地下了命令。

——“咬紧。”

 

没给骑士一点缓冲时间，亚瑟扣住兰斯洛特腰侧，手劲大得在苍白皮肤上留下鲜明的红痕，猛地将昂扬的巨物抽出一点又狠狠插入，挺腰摆胯大开大合地操弄起来，一下一下又狠又深，轻车熟路地次次擦过敏感点，快速凶狠的顶送抽插间带出咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声，混着囊袋拍打会阴、臀部撞击腰胯的啪啪啪响声回荡在狭窄的浴室里，气氛浓密而粘稠。

兰斯洛特殷红的穴口颤抖着紧紧含着硕大滚烫的性器，粘腻透明的肠液混着润滑剂和汗液，被搅得乱七八糟，交合处一塌糊涂。亚瑟熟悉他身上每一个敏感点，这具身体在他看来简直是半点防备都没有，完全大敞着门户。他拨开兰斯洛特湿漉漉的长发咬上后颈，舔吻着苍白细腻的皮肤留下艳丽的痕迹，惯于握剑的手拖住挺翘的臀部一下一下配合着身下动作，底下的东西流畅地破开层层穴肉阻拦整根没入，对着敏感点碾压戳刺，白皙臀间狰狞地硕物进出着，因重力关系进得极深，臀肉被肆意揉捏，呈现出色情又香艳的形状。

兰斯洛特根本没有精力去压抑难耐的呻吟和喘息了，表情隐忍而茫然，快感因为被蒙住的眼睛而敏感地放大了数倍。他的身体已经被完全操开了，吐息湿热又厚重，每次被进入都像是要被活活捅穿一样，恍惚间他几乎觉得自己就要这么死在他的王身下。而那人还舔着他被咬过的耳朵，不紧不慢地要求：

“大点声，叫出来。该怎么叫床都忘了吗？”

 

兰斯洛特在狂风暴雨般激烈地快感中失神，被耳边的舔弄激得腰都软了，迷迷糊糊中当真乖乖顺着亚瑟的话，放松了对呻吟的忍耐，低哑克制的叫声一点一点被顶得越来越高。

但他实在没力气忍住呜咽了，拼命拽住的一丝清明全用来控制住自己迫切地试图抚慰前端的手。因为亚瑟在床上恶劣的小习惯，侍寝的骑士从来不被允许触碰自己身前来到达高潮，想射只能乞求王的怜悯和赏赐，然后被活活干射，敢用手碰一下，就连着几天都别想下床，梅林以半梦魔之身都从来不敢逾越这规则。所以兰斯洛特的性器干净又漂亮，尺寸不小，浅淡的颜色却几乎像是没用过一般。

而这次亚瑟出乎意料地干脆，没有故意把他吊在半路不上不下地折磨，也没有挑些荤话刺激他，逼他自暴自弃地把底线一降再降，说些好听的来取悦他的王——当然，他说了之后换来的依然是凶很的操弄，甚至变本加厉。

滚烫器物操得内壁几乎要化了一样，本就大力的操弄竟然还越来越快越来越狠，会阴处已经粘腻一片红肿不堪，穴口被撑的无法闭拢，在抽插间不断带出紧紧缠绞不舍得放开的艳红肠肉，又在下一次贯穿中被一股脑肏进去，发出抽插间激烈而令人脸红心跳的水声。

兰斯洛特被极大限度撑开的双腿痉挛颤栗着，如同被扔到大海中起起伏伏，喉咙里几乎只能发出颤抖呜咽的哭腔般的呻吟。一波又一波的快感狂潮随着身体被粗大阴茎狂野贯穿而掀起，极致的快感火星四溅，尖锐明晰地炸开，他大脑一片空白，眼前闪过炫目的白光，完全没有得到任何抚慰的前端颤动抽搐着射了出来，后穴死死绞紧，整个人陷在高潮失控的电流中颤抖，身子撑不住地往下塌。

但亚瑟这次是真的慷慨，一点不磨他。

“啊——啊、呜……！”

亚瑟半秒都没停，毫不心软地狠命撞着那一点。兰斯洛特意识彻底涣散下来，满脸沉溺在性欲里的潮红和柔软脆弱的迷惘，被太过强烈的汹涌情潮逼出一声高过一声的高亢泣鸣，再次感受到仿佛整个人都被操穿了的可怕错觉，前端刚刚释放过的性器颤巍巍地再次立起，渗出少量稀薄透明的体液。最后狠狠冲撞了几下，亚瑟抵在他最要命的敏感点上满满地射了出来。

可怜的骑士被欺负惨了，浑身酥软无力，下半身几乎麻木得没了知觉，被使用过度的穴口摩擦得又红又肿，滚烫的精液灌了满满一肚子，而体内埋得极深的硕大性器半点出来的意思都没有，肆无忌惮地享受着湿滑的内壁柔软的包裹，简直明晃晃地暗示着还得再来一次。

——当然，也可能是很多次。

意识模糊中他似乎被摁着转了过去，还没能从过量的快感中平复下来的身体被抵在敏感点上被迫含着那东西转了一圈，酸麻的感觉从腿根直直蹿上来，激得他性器又硬了几分。兰斯洛特小声呜咽一声，泄出绵长粘腻的呻吟，勉强找回几分还在迷糊的神志。

亚瑟轻轻舔上了他的唇。苍白没有血色的唇瓣本就被那个激烈的吻咬肿了，随后吞吐着王的分身给他口交，磨得嘴角发红，剧烈抽插后穴中又被他自己隐忍地咬出深深齿痕，现在已变得红肿而艳丽，张开的时候露出一小截湿软红润的舌尖，充满引人犯罪的色情意味。

缠绵细密的亲吻中带着熟悉的安抚。兰斯洛特喘息了一会儿，身体的颤抖渐渐平静了些，在唇齿相交间含含糊糊地开口唤他：

“王……”刚刚叫得太大声，现在声音嘶哑，几乎说不出话。

“嗯？”亚瑟危险地眯起碧眸，放开他的舌头，决定再给他一次机会，“叫我什么？”

“……吾王。”

兰斯洛特的回答很清晰，一副流畅自然的样子，但他身体最脆弱的地方还被人掌控着，紧紧吸着亚瑟分身的后穴偶尔还抽搐着咬两下，微不可察的细小颤抖和僵硬尽数如实地反应在身体上，分毫不差地传递给埋在他体内不动的亚瑟。

执迷不悟。狠肏这一顿一点用没有。

但这也不是什么出乎预料的事，装睡的人永远叫不醒，清醒地想要自杀的人也拦不住。

“啊啊，好吧，我明白了。”亚瑟温柔地靠过去蹭了蹭他的额头，感受到怀里被干得熟透的身体一抖，下身一瞬间被绞紧。

“卿会得到应得的惩戒。”骑士王温柔地解开被泪水和汗水打湿的蒙眼的领带，安抚地吻了吻他艳红的眼尾，保证道。

亚瑟一只手轻松把高大的骑士拎起来，再度苏醒的性器整根拔出发出响亮的“啵”的一声。没有给兰斯洛特留出羞耻的时间，王按在他小腹上，失去阻塞的粘稠白浊从合不拢的穴口一涌而出，糊满了臀缝，还有一部分沿着大腿流下。失禁般的感觉让骑士全身都僵硬起来，慌乱却不敢动作。

赤龙紧紧禁锢住它驯服的猎物。空气中弥漫着淫乱的气息。

“那么现在，我们继续吧。”

被完全操开的湿滑内壁无力地推拒着却起不到半点阻拦的作用，灼热的硬物顺利一吞到底，高潮过后极致敏感的身体对侵犯做出了忠实的反应，逼得兰斯洛特从齿缝间漏出一声低哑甜腻的呻吟，而亚瑟则发出了一声满足的喟叹。

 

……

 

 

“唔……别……求、求您……”

兰斯洛特已经连完整的音节都发不出了，只剩下断断续续的气音，哭腔也微弱到像被欺负狠了的小奶猫。他记不清自己被换了多少个姿势，高潮了多少次，前方挺立的性器被疯狂叠加的尖锐快感推上顶峰却什么也射不出来，后来干脆被从根部绑缚起来。

哭泣着求饶完全无济于事，虽然无数次经验表明哭叫和哀求只会换来体内粗长烫硬的那根更凶猛的贯穿，但意识模糊中他还是会下意识求他，甚至有时根本没有意识到他乞求的对象正是冷酷无情的施暴者。

 

浴室里被折磨了整晚的男人彻底哭不出声了，如同被操坏的破布娃娃一样凌乱地散着紫色长发，胸前乳珠胀大红肿，伤痕累累，腰腹处是大片大片青紫的吻痕、咬痕，大腿内侧的嫩肉满是白色浊液，各种体液斑驳地混在一起。长时间被拉到最大的双腿根本无法合拢，被蹂躏的红肿穴口被操得张成了圆形的小洞，依然被迫含着粗大坚硬的阴茎承受着男人的欲望。穴肉不知疲倦地本能追逐快感，谄媚而贪婪地吸附讨好，但还是不断有过量的精液淅淅沥沥的从交合处的侧面缝隙中淌下来。

“兰斯？”

金发耀眼如日光的少年扫了眼身下男人一身斑驳的痕迹和脸上绝顶快感过后艳丽空洞的表情，看他已经被折腾得彻底给不出什么反应了，只好带着点意犹未尽的不满，蹭了蹭他的侧脸。

“听话，最后一次。”

他抽出被各种体液浸润得湿滑的阴茎，欺身抬起骑士修长柔韧的双腿，呈M字压在已经一塌糊涂的地上，看着失去了填充的后穴随着身体的颤抖收缩了一下，溢出点点白浊，对准中间合不上的小嘴自上而下噗地捅了进去。

松软的后穴毫无困难地吞下了整根巨物，顺滑地一寸一寸被破开被穿透被占有，然后蠕动着绞缠上去，一张一缩不知羞耻地吮吸起来。

狭窄的浴室里耸动和喘息再次响起。

 

……

 

 

后来一切都很平静。

梅林在助战上挂着，加班加到当场去世。

阿尔托莉雅盲目支持自己哥哥任何行为，并十分乐意提供帮助。

大外甥抱着土豆的悲痛哭诉被他舅舅毫无同情心地无视掉。

莫德雷德因为在他哥的逼迫下吃了一整份超大量土豆泥，无力搞事。

崔斯坦卿和贝卿因事发时不在现场而失去发言权。

就连无辜被鸽的某暴怒英雄王都在拎着EA即将抵达骑士王房间的路上被御主令咒镇压了。

橘发少女一脸正气，理直气壮地指责吉尔伽美什开着王财到处突突突，既破坏公物又扰民，理由冠冕堂皇，那叫一个义正言辞，令咒上闪烁的红光都显得慷慨激昂。

只是转头就一脸意味深长地冲亚瑟比了个大拇指，并火速递过来一个“求罩”的眼神，半句没提他们在普通人类中留下的烂摊子和购买食物耗费的大量钱财。

于是混沌恶和天然黑可喜可贺地达成了友好合作关系。

——在“杂修！”这种破坏气氛的怒吼中。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

1.

亚瑟：“卿会得到应得的惩戒。”

比如——

跟阿格规文卿手拉手绕迦勒底三圈。

再比如……

一日三餐都换成高文的土豆泥。

（不令人感到痛苦怎么能算惩戒）（√

2.

全迦勒底的英灵都知道御主青睐波斯的大英雄。

咕哒子紧紧捂住满羁绊礼装：不我不是我没有，你们别瞎说。

3.

论亚瑟为什么买吃的买得那么熟练自然。

以及，平时是谁给他掏的钱。

 

4.

最后一次，谁知道会是几次。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

注：阿尔托莉雅，白枪呆，超凶！  
（是保留四战五战记忆的记仇呆）

我写的是什么辣鸡玩意啰啰嗦嗦写不出他们十万分之一的好


End file.
